Flirtatious Fistfights
by mercan
Summary: "I'm here to collect a bounty and request temporary stay in Konoha" Curiousity danced in the hokages amber eyes and a well groomed brow rose at the girl before her. "A bounty for what?" She questioned Reaching a pale hand into my sack I gripped what felt like moist hair and pulled the object out. Blood seeped through my fingers, it was still warm. "Kisame Hoshigaki's head"
1. Beheaded

My first Fanfic or whatever and no, I don't own Naruto or its characters blahblahblah you've heard it all before

It's came to my attention someone wasn't aware this story is largely based around an OC and her journeys, while involving characters of the show and working around the original plot she, however, will be my main focus. SasuOC and SasuSaku pairings will both come into play.

Reviews are welcome and criticism is encouraged.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"There you go, it's a beautiful baby girl" a small nurse cooed, handing the pink bundle to a hesitant mother. She looked onward at the blonde couple with a proud expecting smile, this was the first baby she had delivered on her own, she'd done well.

Her joyous eyes glanced upon the father positioned in the corner of the poorly lit hospital room, his clouded eyes dulled slightly at the mention of a girl.

It wasn't uncommon for parents to be disappointed in the sex of their child but she wondered why his eyes held question as his gaze stay locked to the bundle in his wives arms.

He had cold blue eyes and a stern face that quickly morphed into a disgusted, hateful expression as he looked at his wife.

The nurse's eyebrows pulled together slightly as she glanced at the victim of his harsh glare.

The mother looked down at her sleeping child with wide horror struck eyes, her hands held out the sleeping child arm's length away trying to get as much distance between her and her baby as possible.

"What's the matter? The child was born perfectly healthy" the rosy cheeked nurse questioned completely perplexed.

The woman's teary blue eyes looked up at her with such grief, such disappointment she felt the urge to look away from the source of such morbidity.

"Her hair it's…it's black" her voice was hoarse and anguished, it cracked slightly as her cheeks began to shine with large tear tracks.

"Throw backs aren't uncommon, it could've been passed down by a grandparent perhaps?" the nurse asked hopefully.

But by the look of dread in her eyes and the loud sob that slipped past her downturned lips she knew it wasn't.

* * *

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke had just retired from a boring, uneventful B class mission. Their Anbu masks left at home along with their indifferent façades, the vexed ninja complained of lack of action to one another in frustrated tones.

One riled kunoichi ranted to her team mates

"I swear, if I get one more low rank mission I'm going t-"

"Whoah" Naruto breathed out looking past his Conrad's shoulders.

Sakura, curious, turned to look at Naruto's source of distraction and gasped.

Only then did Sasuke throw a glance over his shoulder.

The crowd of civilians in the busy market street parted like the red sea to reveal a ethereal creature walking, no not walking, gliding could only describe the grace of which this woman moved.

Her long onyx hair was tied into a messy bun with extravagantly long wet wavy pieces clinging to her face and falling out of her hair-do, sliding past her shoulders.

They couldn't see the colour of her eyes from the distance but the rest of her blood splattered face was undeniably striking if nothing else. She had an exotic look with creamy skin, sharp high cheekbones and full pale lips.

The woman stood tall at around 5'9- 5'10 and was adorned in what looked like a modified kimono.

The jet black cloth clung to her like a second skin. She had a plunging neckline and crusting blood coated the white obi tied around her waist, simple, without a bow or design as decoration. The long sleeves remained traditional but the kimono stopped halfway down her thigh to reveal a set of pale legs adorned in crimson liquid.

She was scary, intimidating, but she was beautiful.

* * *

I made my way silently to the centre of the city, the Hokage's office.

I was sore and exhausted, pain shot through me in different forms of aches and stings so distracting I almost didn't notice the three ninja pursuing me, almost.

Ignoring the hundreds of eyes following me as my right hand gripped the black material I had used as a make-do bag tighter.

I stepped into the magnificent red building.

The Hokage's small assistant tried to stop me from entering what was clearly the Hokage's room without permission but failed miserably.

Pushing the wide doors open I stepped into the brightly lit room and focussed my eyes on the blonde woman. She sat behind a huge varnished mahogany desk covered in paper work and a few empty sake bottles.

The Hokage's honey coloured eyes looked up at me with angered curiosity noticing the distressed office woman standing nervously behind me

"La-Lady Hokage, I'm sorry she-she wouldn't listen-" the frightened woman stammered but I kept my eyes locked with her golden orbs.

"Leave us Ayane" The blonde woman spoke sternly.

The skittish woman scurried off and the blond woman before me gave me her undivided attention.

"What is it you want girl?" she asked with harsh eyes. I didn't blame her for treating me in such a poor manner, I looked like I had butchered 20 people with a butter knife.

"I'm here to collect a bounty and request temporary stay in Konoha"

Curiosity danced in her amber eyes

"A bounty for what?" she asked cautiously

Reaching a pale hand into my sack I gripped what felt like moist hair and pulled the object out.

"Kisame Hoshigaki's head"

Blood seeped through my fingers, it was still warm.

The three ninja that were previously trailing me then rushed through the Hokage's door

"Is everything alright in here Tsunade Sama?" A Pink haired Kunoichi looked at me with caution before a startled gasp escaped her lips as she took in sight of the detached head that dangled from my left hand.

Silence swept over the room and all that could be heard was the quiet dripping of fresh blood onto the Hokage's worn wooden floor.

The Hokage began shuffling through her drawers and held out a large sum of money.

I walked over to an empty lamp table and discarded the head on that before collecting the money in my blood stained hands and counting it tentative manner.

"IS THAT KISAME'S HEAD!" exclaimed a disbelieving blonde ninja.

No one answered

"Now about you're residency, have you had any previous ties with us here in Konoha?" she inquired

"Yes, I lived here as a child" The Hokage's brow raised slightly at the information

"What rank ninja are you? Where are you allied?"

"I'm not a ninja" rolling my eyes I continuing my money count

Her brows folded together

"No civilian could have taken out an Akatsuki member" she stated stubbornly

"I've never stepped foot in an academy and have had no formal training, I learnt to fight on my journeys, I belong to no country" looking up at her, she was quite obviously mulling my words over in her head.

"Very well. You may stay, however, I would like to place you within a ninja home until I'm sure you are of no threat to the village"

I had no choice, leaving the city so soon would be suicide.

My fists clenched and I gave a curt nod

She then turned her attention to the now composed trio.

I smirked when I caught one of the members eyeing Kisame's head.

"Which of you have a spare room?"

I sized each of them up

The kunoichi of the group had carnation coloured hair that clashed with her red outfit. The girl seemed extremely cautious of me, when my attention directed itself on her the girls mint green eyes darted around the room like a cornered animal.

I smirked

The next was a bronze skinned boy with spiky yellow hair and electric blue eyes. He threw me a wide grin. I then noticed the points on his canines matched the whisker like marks on his cheeks, he looked almost animalistic. He wore an orange jumpsuit so bright I nearly cringed away from it.

I found it careless to wear such noticeable colours when a ninja's goal was to be 'unseen'

And the last but certainly not least

This boy stood slightly taller then his Conrad's at what I guessed was 6 foot 2-ish, he was the epitome of a ninja, dark hair, black clothes, lean figure and cold critical eyes that focussed their attention solely on me.

"I do!" called out the orange clad boy

Oh god no

"Sasuke, how about you, you have the most space?" Her question came out as a statement and I'm quite sure that's how she intended it.

He hesitantly broke eye contact with me to give the Hokage a sharp affirming nod.

Tsunade shuffled her papers and looked up with a smile.

"Good, now that's all settled get out of my office" and with a pleasant grin she shoed us off

I quickly requested this Sasuke boys address and went to leave

"Oh wait! Girl what's your name?" Tsunade called out

"Kira" I replied still walking out of her office

"What's your surname?"

My body physically stiffened and I stopped walking

"Does it matter?"

My question remained unanswered

With hatred and disgust coating the most fowl word I would ever let pass my lips I spoke

"Yamanaka".


	2. Stitches

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Once I had stolen everything I was sure I'd need, I stumbled my way to the ninja's house.

It was a gorgeous traditional Japanese style home. I had expected nothing more than a small two bedroom rent house or a decent apartment. But this was amazing.

It didn't look like a house someone who looked similar to my age should own, more like an aristocrat's home. Unless he inherited it, that could explain his cold demeanour, perhaps his parents are dead.

I didn't even need to knock before he opened the large double doors and gave me a quick tour of the essentials, either ignoring or not noticing the blood dripping down my legs and all over his dark mahogany floors, quickly escorting me to the 'guest' room before leaving to do whatever it was I interrupted him from.

As soon as Sasuke's light footsteps disappeared down the hallway I let myself drop to the ground my knees making a sharp 'thud' as as they slammed into the hardwood floor. Rummaging through bags, my shaking hands fumbled with a pill bottle before I dry swallowed 4 of the pain killers I had stolen from the local chemist along with many other necessities.

I nearly gagged on the pills, there was no slick coating. The taste lingered on the back of my tongue.

Grabbing a kunai from my new set of weapons I cut a slit down from the top of my dress to the bottom in one swift motion, peeling away wet material from my sticky, blood stained skin.

Kneeling on the cold wooden floor I uncapped disinfectant and poured it onto a stray item of clothing in my bag before pressing it hard onto my left upper thigh. If I lose any more blood ill faint.

I sucked in a breath through my teeth at the sting of alcohol on an open wound.

Now the adrenalin was wearing off new pains were rolling over my body, getting more ferocious with every wave.

I tipped out the contents of one bag with my right hand, still keeping firm pressure on my thigh I ripped open the needle packaging with my teeth, my eye twitched slightly as my hand slipped and three of the curved metal pines embedded themselves in my hand.

I heard two swift knocks come from the direction of my door, without looking up I hissed

"What!" I yelled trying to dismiss him and ignore the small black dots invading my vision.

I grabbed the needle and awkwardly tried to thread whilst keeping pressure on my leg.

"You said you were a Yamana-" Sasuke's voice paused as he entered the room. Rude.

Without looking up I finished threading my needle

"You need to go to hospital" he stated still standing firmly in place.

I scowled.

Hesitating , I refused to remove my hand when I saw blood had completely soaked through the once grey garment.

I heard his footsteps approaching.

My eyebrows furrowed as two warm pale hands slid onto my thigh either side of the wound.

It was an odd sensation. His hands were incredibly gentle, and soft, softer than mine. I guessed he didn't do much serious hand to hand combat. Too many ninja relied on jutsu, without his precious techniques he'd be screwed.

"Give me the needle" he said holding out his right hand.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get out!" Those familiar fuzzy black dots appeared and I quickly shut my eyes in an attempt to not to lose consciousness.

I knew this was bad, it felt as though my brain had been detached from my skull and I could feel all the wounds in my body throbbing in fast, weak pulses.

By the time I was able to open my eyes Sasuke was already half way finished sewing me back together. In what felt like seconds he had managed to stitch every major cut on my clammy skin. He'd finished one on the back of my hand and moved onto a shallow slice on the left side of my neck, it wasn't that bad, I would've left it

I looked into his obsidian orbs with a lazy glare.

"I don't like you" I stated in a hazy firm sort of way.

My eyebrows lowered slightly when I saw his mouth twitch up

"You're not to tell anyone of this." I said calmly.

His eyes flickered up to mine with a coolly raised eyebrow, his lip twitched up even more.

"You have a temperature and extreme blood loss, there's a chance you won't live through the night and you're worrying about if I'll tell anyone your injured"

I nearly scoffed ignoring the last part. I would've passed out and woken up the next day, I always do. I decided to ignore everything he said aside from part about temperature.

"I'm always hot" I said with a cheeky smirk.

"Really now? He played along.

"Always" I whispered in a husky voice, smirking, I was close enough to see the fine hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise.

Then the charade dropped, I didn't want to give him any wise ideas in my current state.

I was perfectly comfortable dressed in only simple barely-there underwear. But being fatigued and wounded made me feel far more naked then any lack of clothing could.

"I should be cold from blood loss but I have strong fire based chakra, I'll always have a high temperature." I paused

"Unless of course I'm dead"

"But Yamanaka's chakra type is-"

"I know" I said.

His neat dark eyebrows pulled together slightly. He opened his mouth slightly to speak.

"I'm different" I said, a quiet finality branded into my words.

I knew he wouldn't ask any more questions.

He pulled back from my neck and grabbed some more disinfectant, pouring it onto a white towel. When did he get that?

My breath still heavy, I could barely move my limbs as I watched Sasuke tend to my less urgent wounds using band aids and those white things they use to hold small cuts together in place of stitches, I never bothered with anything less than urgent. I could finally feel the painkillers setting in.

Once he finished he lifted me up onto the double bed and asked if I needed anything.

"No" I replied admiring the dark red liquid that soaked his clothes and adorned the right side of his face in an almost decorative manor, four distinct finger marks stretched horizontally across his high cheekbone from when he tried to push back his hair, a tad long for a males.

I always did love red.

He turned to walk out the room as though he hadn't put me back together like some fucked up humpty dumpty.

"Sasuke" I called out, he paused.

"I'm serious. If you tell anyone I will hurt you, you really don't want me to hurt you Sasuke. I can be very creative when it comes to pain" And I can, I cannot paint, nor draw or sing, I've never created anything beautiful in my life… but one thing I could do, and do well, was hurt people.

* * *

Sasuke sat on a cold concrete bench hunched over slightly with his forearms resting on his knees, the air cooled gradually as the sun dispersed over trees.

Without looking up or activating sharingan he immediately knew a certain blond haired boy was approaching him. He had become so attuned to his team mate that is was as if he had activated his bloodline, sensing his chakra, they'd become ruthless duo, sensing each others moves and mistakes, sometimes before the other even realised they'd made one.

Sitting on the bench beside him he mimicked Sasuke's posture and looked out at the empty playground, it was far too late for children to be outside.

Naruto was unusually quiet and if Sasuke wasn't somewhat worried he would have basked in the silence.

"Is that girl all right?" Naruto asked in concerned tone

Sasuke looked at him with a raised brow. Naruto was far too caring for his own good.

"She freaked me out at first but then I realised that she was sort of familiar in a way. She just, she reminds me a little of Gaara y'know? " Naruto said quietly, a small hint of worry coating his husky voice.

"You know, before he became Hokage and stuff" He added

Sasuke's eyebrows pulled together slightly

"She was covered in blood when I saw her last, Is it hers?" The blonde inquired

"She's covered in slashes and a few stab wounds, probably from a long sword or katana"

"But Kisame's sword dosen-"

"I know" He paused before adding, almost reluctantly "There was no grazes or grated skin."

He took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly

"The wounds aren't from Kisame"

Naruto gasped, his blue eyes wide and alert

"You- you don't think?" Naruto choked on his words

"You don't think it was Itachi?"


	3. Haigato's Swords

She's not perfect i promise, i'll soon reveal some very un-Mary-Sue qualities my dear Kira possesses.

* * *

With a gasp I shot up from the bed, hands automatically reaching under the pillow for a kunai that wasn't there.

Taking in my surroundings I calmed myself and let my bloodshot eyes dance over the red flashing numbers on the bedside alarm clock.

And like always

It was 4:32 am

Gripping the white bed sheets I gritted my teeth.

How can I ever forget the past?

It's been carved into my mind so deep not even my subconscious can bare to ignore it.

Goosebumps decorated my shadowed skin as I explored Konoha nightlife. The streets were still and the only sounds came whispering of the wind through autumn leaves and my shoes gently treading the dirt road.

My body still ached and was tender in certain places but I was healing, like all ninja I healed exceptionally fast, but there was much to heal, it would take time.

Stars were strewn across the sky like silver paint splatters on a vast navy canvas. The full moon shone down on me in all its silver glory, the things it must have seen.

Yet it still remains untouched, untainted, it truly was gorgeous.

I removed my eyes from the sky and took in the foreign surroundings.

I had lived in this village for years and got no more than a glimpse of what the town had to offer.

The only thing familiar was the Hokage's building located in the heart of the city. It was so big, so tall I could see it from my old window.

Continuing my aimless wonder, my thoughts morphed into the events of yesterday.

I scowled and my fists formed into tight balls.

I looked so weak, vulnerable.

Well that won't happen again now will it? No

I admired my visible stitches, clean, even and not too deep. Sasuke was good, they'd leave small, even scars.

Pinks and purples gradually formed up in the sky as sunlight peaked over the horizon before painting the ink skies brilliant shades of vermillion.

The only thing I did like about my unwanted wake ups,

I always rose before sun, always.

Shops would be opening soon I thought curiously,

Do they still own the flower store?

I changed direction and slowly made my way to the shopping district I had spotted earlier

The Yamanaka flower shop.

I hesitated, standing fifteen or so meters in front of the small plant store. I'd been waiting a while now.

I could see a platinum blonde haired girl around my age setting up the store.

My heartbeat grew frantic, pounding furiously in my chest.

Without much notice and an absent look she flipped over the window hanging that said 'Closed' to 'Open'.

Walking outside with the grace of a dancer or that of an amateur ninja she bent over setting a sign outside that advertised the shop.

As she started to stand strait and stiffened, she tilted her head to me warily, she must have felt my gaze on her. Good.

Her curiously confused face stared me down with light blue eyes.

And in the span of a few seconds her brows raised, jaw dropped and tears ran rivers down her pale cheeks.

"Ki-Kira? Oh my god" she said shakily before she ran to me and circled her slender arms around my shoulders and buried her face in my neck.

I felt hot tears slide down my shoulder.

"I-I stopped getting letters and I-I though– I thought you were dead" She sobbed into the crook of my neck.

Despite being a year younger than her I was still a fair few inches taller.

My mind wondered from the situation, she really shouldn't bother worrying.

I made 'shhh' type sounds into the top of her head and cautiously wrapped one arm around her waist, using the other to rub circles on her middle back as it heaved in rhythm with her tears.

"It's all right Ino, can't get rid of me that easy" I whispered into her pale hair.

Meanwhile another blonde headed Ninja stood gawking with wide electric orbs and a noodle hanging out of his mouth. He stared at the two girls hugging in the street.

And for once

He just couldn't _believe it_.

* * *

After reassuring Ino I'd see go see her again soon I made my way to a small unkempt weapons store id seen on my way to the flower shop.

I had stolen a few cheap kunai and shuriken yesterday but now I was looking for something a different.

Rusted wind chimes sounded as I walked into an aged weapons shop.

It smelt of ancient incense and the walls appeared the same shade as nicotine stains.

The dimly lit room held assortments of unusual and uncommon weapons.

None of which I was looking for.

An old man walked through the dangling beads and made his way lazily behind the register.

"How may I help you?" He recited with the croaky voice that could only be paired with a chain smoker.

"I'm not sure you have what I'm looking for" I mused walking in and stopping about a meter away from him, I glanced down and picked up a small dagger, toying with it, as if I was uninterested, unprepared, unarmed.

I made sure he was arm's length away, just in case he decides to be clever and pull out a weapon, that way I can still reach over the desk and snap his neck, or ram this dagger through his eye, enough force and it would puncture to the frontal lobe. A quick death.

He saw my calculating gaze and his wrinkles deepened as his messy eyebrows rose in slight caution, he wasn't buying it.

"You see, I'm looking for a pair of twin katana"

I stared into his pallid brown eyes with a set of un-amused blue orbs.

"But they must be products of Haigato Agori"

Those dull orbs widened.

"You know of the swords?" he whispered standing straighter and boring into me with panicked eyes.

I came here with hope by some long-shot he'd have a pair but now I was sure.

He wouldn't be so weary if he didn't.

The swords I'm speaking of were all made by Haigato Agori.

A strange, disturbed man I had never had the displeasure of meeting but had heard much of on my travels

It was told that he was a lonely boy, his parents neglected him and his dream of becoming a ninja was crushed when a few bullies shattered his ankle with baseball bat.

People avoided the unusual little boy.

Small with hollow skeletal features and eyes a shade of off mustard

They were unfriendly at best.

People hated him and the feeling was mutual, so he began to brood, hate everyone who ever looked down of him, tormented him, and ignored him. He turned to manufacturing weapons, it was the closest he could get to the dream he'd had stolen from him, and even as a child he was a talented swordsmith

Haigato constructed 60 sets of twin katana all sharper than any razor or kunai of his generation. They were streamlined and lightweight,

And so incredibly easy to use

But they came with one hateful purpose.

Haigato found the most talented, malicious rouge ninja's he could and gave them each a pair of swords with a malevolent

Sixty psychopaths, one hundred and twenty astonishing katana

On the 20th of august, on Haigato's 28th birthday everyone in the town of Haigato's birth was slaughtered.

Almost a thousand woman, children and men were butchered with those katana.

Not many people knew of the swords and those who did were too paranoid to publicly own them. Shopkeepers would find the exquisite pieces on their doorsteps only to discover through rumours that they were 'cursed'.

But no one with any appreciation for weapons could destroy something so magnificent.

So they sat in storerooms accumulating dust as paranoid morons refused to use them, I was aware of only two sets in use.

And this foolish man in front of me probably assumed I was originally paired with a set of the swords.

She didn't correct him.

He rushed past the waterfall of dangling wooden beads blocking the doorway to what I assumed was a stock room.

I heard the crashing of boxes and the scurrying of feet as he searched franticly.

He soon came out with a long rectangle wooden box and shoved it into my waiting hands. It seemed as though for once things were going my way.

"Take them and leave" he whispered hastily

"Just don't come back" He said, eyes darting to the entry door and back to my blank face. Without a word goodbye I walked out of the store.

I stroked a thumb across the raw, unstained wooden as a subtle smirk graced my lips.

Perfect.


End file.
